


I Really Like You

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "She said now that I've had a job for a while I can get the rabbit I've been talking about since I was ten."Poe high fives him, "that's great, man! But, you do know that rabbits live-""I have pictures," Finn sings, pulling out his phone."For like, nine years. Buddy you're gonna be taking care of- oh my god!" Finn grins, handing the phone over to Poe. "Holy shit, it's so cute!"AKA: Finn gets the pet rabbit he's wanted for seven years, and Poe finally makes a move on the crush he's had for three years.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphistication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/gifts).



> Hi everyone!! Dedicated to Nat bc she is my new brainstorming buddy, and she's got a term paper and I want to give her aLL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!
> 
> In other news this is not beta'd in ANY way lmao, I woke up with this idea and then I just kinda... Bullshitted it into existance *thumbs up*

"I did it, I finally convinced her." Finn slides into the booth seat beside him, knocking Poe out of his thoughts. Although, the world outside his thoughts looks a lot like the world inside his thoughts. He was thinking about Finn. He's  _ always _ thinking about Finn. 

"Who?" He asks, stealing a slice of the Clementine Finn just finished peeling. 

"Susan," he replies, referencing his adoptive mother. "She said now that I've had a job for a while I can get the rabbit I've been talking about since I was ten."

Poe high fives him, "that's great, man! But, you do know that rabbits live-"

"I have pictures," Finn sings, pulling out his phone. 

"For like, nine years. Buddy you're gonna be taking care of- oh my  _ god!" _ Finn grins, handing the phone over to Poe. "Holy shit, it's so cute!"

"I know!" He pushes up his glasses and looks over his best friend's shoulder at the little golden fuzzball on his phone screen, "see, surely you can't be disappointed in me now."

Poe shakes his head, "nah man, I still think its a bad idea. Susan is pretty no nonsense, so I wonder what's going to happen when you go to college, but look at that little face!"

Finn laughs and takes his phone back, "you can come over this afternoon and see her."

"God almighty you are the best," he slings an arm around Finn's shoulders and looks in his lunchbox. "Whatcha got to eat?"

Finn pulls out some containers, "lasagna, you?"

"Your favorite,  _ tostadas," _ he grins. "Splitsies?"

"Most definitely."

*****

Poe knocks on the door to Finn's house, and it is opened by his adoptive father, Dwayne. 

"Hi Dwayne," Poe grins and hands him a container. "My mom made some  _ champurradas, _ we remembered you guys liked them."

Susan smiles and takes the container, "thanks son, Finn's in his room," he nods back toward the staircase. "You can go on up, but you know the drill" he jokes, looking down at Poe's sneakers. 

"Yes sir," he replies, and steps inside, shedding his shoes by the door. On his way up he runs into Susan. 

"Susan!"

"Hey hon," she smiles and hugs him. "Dinner's at six, Dwayne's breaking out the grill for burgers."

"Hell yeah," Dwayne clicks the tongs that he had grabbed from the counter. 

"Are you staying?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll be down here at five 'til," he calls back with a grin. He takes a right at the top of the stairs and comes to Finn's room. The door is slightly ajar, and he pushes it open. Finn is sitting on his bed, a little golden fluffball curiously exploring his mattress. 

"Hey," Poe makes himself known. "Whatcha watching?"

"Buzzfeed Unsolved," Finn replies, scooting over. "Move slowly, I don't want you to scare her." 

Slow and steady, Poe sits cross legged on the bed, his back facing the open edge. He watches Finn watch the bunny, which is sniffing at his ankles. He could sit here forever, staring at Finn. 

"What are you looking at," Finn whispers, looking back at him. 

_ Shit.  _ "There's something on your face," he lies. Thankfully Finn believes it, and he wipes at his cheek. "Got it," Poe tells him. 

They sit together for a while, watching the TV and the bunny shuffling around on the bed. After a while she ventures closer to them. Finn slowly extends his hand and makes little kissing noises. 

"Hi there," he murmurs, "hey sweet girl." There's an adorable smile on his face, and the bunny sniffs and noses at his fingers. After a few more minutes of introduction, she attempts to climb up on his legs. Finn gently picks her up and holds her in his lap, petting her head with one finger. 

Poe watches him intently, and all of a sudden he's taken back to fifth grade. He remembers Allie Clarke bringing her pet rabbit to the end of year picnic, and Finn was so fascinated. He spent nearly the entire time playing with that rabbit. At the time Poe was annoyed, he wanted to play tug-of-war and enter the three legged race. Now looking back on it, it was pretty adorable. 

He looks at Finn, who is grinning like an idiot. He's sweet talking the bunny, petting her gently. Poe finds himself smiling too.

"Hi sweetie," the bunny nudges at his legs and then hops back down on the bed. "Having fun?" She shuffles back down the bed nosing at Poe's legs. Finn is watching her, but Poe is watching Finn. 

"Hey," he says getting Finn's attention. He looks at him with those wide, brown eyes, full of curiosity as they always are. Before he knows what's happening he's placed his hands on either side of Finn's face and is kissing him. 

It's fast and not exactly perfect, but Poe feels his heart flip and his stomach flutter. He pulls back slowly, just enough to disconnect their lips. He's terrified to open his eyes, but eventually he does, and he sees Finn smiling. Their eyes meet for a second before Finn kisses him. It's slow and soft, and everything Poe has ever wanted. 

They pull apart when Finn feels the bunny bumping at his leg. He laughs quietly against Poe's lips, then turns towards her. 

"Aw, sweetheart," he smiles and picks her up. "You want attention? Huh?" He places her in his lap and turns back to Poe. He's about to say something when Susan calls for them. 

"Boys! Dinner!"

Poe sighs, and slowly stands up. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

Finn looks at him for a moment, thoughtful and sincere. "Yeah, later."

*****

After dinner they're sitting out on the porch, looking up at the stars. Finn looks over at Poe, and reaches out to him. He tucks a curl behind his ear, smiling at him. "You know what I've wanted to do for the past four years?"

"What," Poe grins goofily. 

"This," Finn whispers. He kisses him gently, carding his fingers through Poe's hair. It's soft and sweet, and Poe feels himself melting. It's over too soon, and Poe grins. He's pretty sure he hasn't stopped smiling since before dinner. 

"You know what  _ I've _ wanted to do for three years?" He whispers, teasing him a little. 

"What?"

"This." He cups his cheek, kissing him with a little more pressure than before. He nips softly at Finn's lower lip and licks over the spot. "Is this okay," he murmurs. 

"Yeah," he whispers. "Yeah, it is."

He rubs his thumb over Finn's cheek, "alright then," he whispers. 

They kiss for a while longer, re-learning each other. It's all about feeling, 

tongues and hands gently exploring, testing the waters. Together they find out what's nice, what's comfortable, and what's comfortable is the two of them. After a few minutes they pull apart, just a little. Their lips still brush together, they breathe together. 

"I really like you," Poe whispers. Finn laughs, and Poe swats him lightly. "No, seriously," he murmurs, kissing him a few more times. 

Finn runs a hand through his hair, "yeah, I know." He kisses him slow and long, "and I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, drop a comment if you feel like it!!


End file.
